This invention relates generally to disc brakes and the stators and rotors used therein, and in particular relates to a means of protecting certain surfaces thereof against oxidation and deterioration due to heat build up. It should be noted, however, that while the invention is illustrated and described with regard to disc brakes and the components therefor, it is believed that the same would have equal application in other areas in which heat build up and friction are problems; and, therefore, the invention is not intended to be necessarily limited to the brake field.